


Are You Still Heterosexual?

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Category: Backstrom (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: Val and Niedermayer talk while Val makes his mark





	Are You Still Heterosexual?

“Are you still heterosexual?” Valentine asks, not looking away from his canvas on the sofa.

“Give or take.” Niedermayer sighs vaguely.

“I’d take all you can give.”

“Uh-huh.” There’s a lull in the conversation and then, “Do you have any bananas?”

Val almost smudges his paint. He quickly blows on it as an attempt for it to dry faster. When he grows impatient but is satisfied for the main project, he pats Niedermayer’s ass.

“Go put some music on. I’ll look in the fridge.”

“Did you illegally download jazz for me?”

Val smirks. “So what if I did.”

Niedermayer grins just as devilishly. “Looks like someone’s getting punished tonight.”


End file.
